In an integrated circuit, components forming an electronic circuit are fabricated on a single semiconductor substrate. The number of input/output terminals needed to connect the integrated circuit to external circuitry, is one factor that limits the size of the packaged integrated circuit. For example, the size of the package disposed about the integrated circuit may be determined by the number of conductive pins required to provide interconnections between the integrated circuit and external circuitry. The size of package may be many times the size of the integrated circuit.